Living in his shadow (Might be on hold soon)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Jayden Parker didn't know how his life would change, being the younger brother of Peter Parker… After learning who his brother and gaining powers like him, it's up for Spidey to teach him the ropes while the two brothers save the city. Rated t for violence, death and profanity. Follows Game somewhat but with added changes. Chapters on Sunday. Next chapter is 900 words.
1. Shadow of the Spider

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here back with another story, this one about Spiderman. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York.)**

Jayden turned from the window and then backflipped out of it.

He wanted to laugh the irony off what he was doing as he fired a web before swinging off a building and running along a wall before flipping off the wall and firing another web.

To the rest of the world, he was known as Jayden Parker… To the citizens he was known as Shadow Spider.

"Shadow!"

Shadow heard as he turned to see Spider-Man caught up to the younger hero.

"Hey, big brother… What's new?"

Shadow asked as the duo began to swing through the city as Spidey turned to him as Shadow rolled his eyes under his mask as he launched another web.

"Don't give me that look, you said we would both go after two ton when it was time…. I want to do this…"

Shadow said as Spidey sighed and nodded before giving only one order as he swung off.

"Fine… But stay out of trouble… I have to handle downtown."

Spidey said as he swung off, Shadow rolled his masked eyes before making a call through his suit.

"Yuri, Its Shadow, Spider-Man is heading to deal with Kingpin's men, mi enroute to Fisk Towers…. How we doing so far?"

Shadow asked as he launched another web before he answered, he swung onto another street before rolling onto a rooftop.

"Fisk has an entire army dealing with us…. How fast can you get here?"

The Police Captain asked as she turned and heard a _THUNK_ as Shadow Spider landed on the truck behind her.

"That fast…. 3-4 minutes before Spider-Man shows up… I'm guessing nice words and asking politely didn't help?"

Shadow asked as Yuri rolled her eyes, both Spider-Men had a bad sense of humor… And it was something that never ceased to annoy the Police Captain.

"2 minutes…."

Shadow said as he heard bullets ping off everything around them, he looked up and saw Fisk's army of thugs shooting at the police.

He guessed the warrant was too dangerous for Fisk.

"Can I….?"

Shadow asked as he looked up at the building, Yuri turned and sighed before nodding and motioning for him to go.

"Tell him I went in…"

Shadow said before flipping into the truck before launching a web and swinging for one of the windows.

He could FEEL the bullets slicing through the air at him and all he could hear the screams of orders over the gunfire.

"EXCUSE ME, COMING THROUGH!"

Shadow yelled as he slammed feet first into one of the thugs, slamming the man into the ground and knocking him out.

Shadow webbed the man to the floor and walked past him, the entire building looked like a warzone, there was overturned tables, debris everywhere from shattered pillars and papers and dust all over the place.

"Ok, if I was a, 300-500-pound crime lord who wanted to hide from an army of cops storming the place, where would I be?"

Shadow asked as he walked further and further into the hall way, a man tried to shoot at him before Shadow webbed him to the wall while he kept walking.

He heard a massive crash followed by a thug crashing through the front window and a familiar man coming in through the hole.

"SPIDY! UP HERE!"

Shadow yelled before swinging down and crashing into one of the thugs, taking him out as the two Spider-Men regarded each other.

"I said not to do anything stupid."

Spider-Man said as Shadow flipped off one of the thugs and roundhouse kicked one of the thugs to the ground before leaping to one of the pillars

"I didn't, I came through a window and waited for you…. Fisk should be up-…"

Shadow started to say before Spidey launched into a flip kick off one thug, turned and spin kicked another and finished with webbing the last of the thugs to a pillar.

"Top floor in his office…. I know…. You think you can keep up?"

Spidey asked before a trio of thugs armed with pistols and rifles appeared up on the balcony.

Shadow launched a web at the middle thug before he used it to pull himself up and into a split kick, knocking the other two men out as Shadow tackled the man to the ground before punching him in the face and knocking him out.

"I think I should be asking you that… I'm going to find another way up, Fisk probably locked down every easy way to the top floor…"

Shadow said before he fired a web up to the ceiling before crawling towards a hole caused by explosives above them.

"But that isn't going to stop me…. Call me if you need me, Spidey…"

Shadow said before vanishing through the hole as Spidey sighed.

"Gets my powers from a blood transfusion and thinks he can tackle the world."

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing…. As for Shadow? I will explain him more next chapter, this story is based off the Insomniac game and will be replacing the Venomous Web story… Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show Shadow-Spider and Spider-Man fighting Kingpin. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The king falls

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Living in his Shadow. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York, Fisk Tower.)**

Shadow continued to crawl through the vents as he looked down.

Spidey was approaching the server room, Shadow had decided to confront Fisk in the meantime.

He kicked out through the vent before looking around, he was right outside the office for Fisk.

And so was a squad of Fisk's thugs. 

"It's the other damned spider, get him!"

The leader of the thugs yelled as Shadow chuckled and motioned for the thugs to try and attack him.

"Bring it, buddy… Let's dance."

Shadow said before lunging at the thugs, he turned and kicked the gun out of one mans hand before turning and ducking a punch as he webbed the man to the wall, he brushed off the dust as he turned and punched one of the men before vaulting off one of the three men.

"Seriously, what happened? Fisk hire the cheap thugs or something?"

Shadow asked as he slid under the legs of the squad leader before tossing him to the wall and webbing him there.

The other two thugs lunged at him before he caught their punches and split kicked them, knocking both thugs to the ground.

It was around this time Spider-Man arrived around the corner.

"Computer work take longer than usual?"

Shadow asked as Spidey moved past him.

"Had to rescue civilians…. You passed them?"

Spidey asked as Shadow shook his head as they moved towards the room.

"No, took a vent, didn't see them… I heard a bomb squad move past me…. Let's do this."

Shadow stated as they entered the room as both swung over to the squad of bomb squad officers.

"You guys good?"

Spidey asked as Shadow looked past them, his black and blue costume stood out just as much as his brother's.

"We were just about to call for backup."

One of the officers said as Shadow turned and looked at him in the eye.

"Guess we are it…"

Shadow said as the officer nodded and started to follow Spider-Man and Shadow.

"Right behind you…"

One of the officers said before Shadow heard the click of a rifle.

"Heads up, boss…"

One of the officers said before Shadow's Spider Sense triggered.

He might not have as much use with it as Spider-Man did… But it was ringing like a train whistle.

"Damn it, no!"

Shadow said as he turned and launched a web line just as his brother did, Shadow aimed for the man with the gun and used it to smack him in his helmeted face, knocking the man unconscious.

"You guys were working for Mr. Money bags? Seriously?"

Shadow asked as he rushed the two men with shields, he slid under their legs and launched webs at their backs.

He got one and launched a web line at the ceiling, slamming the man into the ceiling as he fired more web lines, gluing him to the ceiling.

That left 3 officers left, Spidey roundhouse kicked another of the men in the back as Shadow uppercut the man into the air.

2, he ran at the other shielded officer and shot webs at his back before flipping and dropkicking the man in the back.

1, he and his brother faced the last officer as he tried to draw his pistol before Shadow webbed his hand to his holster before punching the man in the jaw, knocking him out.

"I'll be at the door…"

Shadow said as he launched a web line at the ceiling and swung to the door as Spidey filled Yuri in.

"You ready?"

Shadow heard as he nodded before kicking the door open, both men walked into the office as they looked around, various artifacts were in the office.

"Sorry to crash your party, Fisk…. But apparently, being a fat, ruthless crime lord is illegal…"

Shadow stated as Fisk scowled at the duo before saying something into his intercom.

"Get the chopper ready, I won't be long…"

Fisk said as he stood up as Spidey launched himself at a pillar.

"I'm surprised you made it this far…"

Fisk said as Shadow trained his web shooters on the man.

"Your surprised WE…WE, got through your army of thugs which we always beat, King Pin? Seriously? Wow, I'm surprised you actually care about your soldiers… Now comns, lets end this."

Fisk heard as he rolled his eyes and walked behind the office and into another room before pressing a button as a glass wall came down and over him.

"Uh…. You know we can still see you, right?"

Spidey asked as Kingpin chuckled and pressed a button which caused two machine gun turrets to pop out of the pillars.

"Oh…."

Shadow said as the turrets opened fire, Shadow Spider and Spider-Man flipped out of the way as Shadow dived behind a pillar.

"I guess we know why two ton is ok sitting there…"

Shadow said as his brother took cover behind another pillar as the guns stopped shooting to reload.

"Now, web them!"

Spidey said as he and Shadow turned and fired webs at the guns, webbing them as Shadow webbed them both before turning and smashing them into the glass.

"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

Fisk roared as Shadow chuckled at this.

"Told you, your done… Come quietly and me and Spidey promise your get your 3 feasts a day in prison."

Shadow joked as Kingpin roared and charged up to his desk before smashing it in half.

"I will destroy both of you!"

Fisk yelled before tossing the wreckage at Shadow as Spidey swung it back at him.

"Now!"

Spidey yelled as both rushed the dazed Kingpin, Shadow roundhouse kicked him back before Spidey uppercut the man backwards as Kingpin recovered and reared back a fist to slap Spidey away.

If he had been fighting just Spidey, he would have been forced to dodge it… Fighting Shadow and Spider-Man made it nearly impossible.

Shadow webbed his fists before Spider-Man launched into a fury of punches. Shadow slammed the man to the ground and then kicked him back.

"ENOUGH!"

Fisk yelled before he climbed to his feet and rushed the duo, he grabbed Shadow and kicked Spidey away before tossing Shadow through the window.

"SHADOW!"

Spidey yelled before he was grabbed and rammed through the wall.

Shadow climbed back into the office before spotting Spidey dodge a punch which smashed a steam pipe.

"Coming at you, Fisk!"

Shadow yelled as Fisk tossed Spider-Man into the next room, he turned in time for Shadow to drop kick him through the wall.

"Bring it…"

Shadow said as he climbed through the wall, Fisk pounded the floor and cracked the floor.

"Boys, get in here!"

Fisk yelled as two squads of thugs flooded the room before Spidey rushed Fisk.

Shadow worried on the henchmen, he rushed one and spin kicked him to the floor before lunging and punching another thug and dodging a punch from a third man before tossing him into the air.

Spidey rushed Fisk as he slid under a punch and webbed his hands before drop kicking him.

Shadow turned and uppercut the man in the chin as he turned to the other men in the room and flipped into the air, launching 2 web-lines and slamming the gunmen they hit into the floor as soon as they hit their chests.

He looked around at the last 6 men, he flipped off the chest of one thug before tossing him into another thug, taking them both out as he webbed them to the ground. He turned and side kicked another man and then slid under the shield of a third thug.

He flipped the man to the floor and webbed him down before tossing the last thug at Fisk.

He slammed the man to the floor before rushing Spider-Man, he tossed him to the floor as he prepared to smash him with both hands.

Shadow leaped onto his back and punched him, causing the hit to miss as the floor shattered under their weight.

"Time to end this, Spidey!"

Shadow said as he spun, grabbed Spider-Man and tossed him at Fisk as Spider Man fired 2 webs and pulled himself at Kingpin, shattering the floor again as they crashed to a balcony.

Fisk tossed Spidey off the ledge before Shadow fell and landed a punch to his back as Spidey spun back up and nailed Kingpin in the back with a kick, slamming him through the floor as Shadow flipped off the walkway and fired webs at Fisk as did Spidey.

he stopped before he hit the floor as Shadow and Spider Man slowly webbed down towards him.

"This the part where we kiss?"

Spidey joked as Police surrounded Fisk as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Eh, maybe later."

Spidey joked again as Shadow laughed.

 **(2 Minutes later)**

Shadow looked down as Fisk was walked to a truck. He listened and heard something about how it would only be 1 month before he and his brother would want him back.

He looked at his suit, the black and blue helped set him apart but it didn't look much different.

The small amount of damage it took made him sigh, he would make a new one, he turned and started to crawl away.

He got a text when he reached the roof, he sighed and pulled up his mask and called his brother.

"2 minutes after we put away Kingpin and you're already calling me? Glad to see you have your priorities straight, big brother…"

Jayden said as he traced a rip in his suit and sighed in frustration.

"Just because you handled yourself doesn't mean your unstoppable, I'm just trying to look out for you… I'm heading to Dr. Octavius's lab…. What about you?"

Peter asked as Jayden sighed and looked down at his costume.

"6 months younger and I'm still treated like a kid…"

Jayden muttered as he turned back to the phone to speak.

"First, I'm going to make a new costume, then I'm going to swing over to F.E.A.S.T to see Aunt May…. Just another perk…."

Jayden started to say before Peter cut him off, much to his annoyance.

"Flaw of not having a job…. Whatever happened to the last job?"

Peter asked as Jayden grunted a curse out at that.

"You know what happened to the job with Roxxon, Pete…. Now, if you don't need me, I'm going to go and find a way to patch up gunshot damage… Been looking for a way to retire this 8-year-old classic… You might want to do the same, your costume looks like Kingpin sliced it up with a katana again…"

Jayden said before he ended the call and rolled down his mask, it was time to get his note book at his hideout and then patch up his costume.

"Needs to stop looking down on all I do, big brother…. If we are going to be a team, you have to trust me like I trust you…"

Jayden muttered before he fired a web line and vanished into the day, he would have to reunite with his brother later… And he didn't want to fight crime with the rips and tears in his costume.

"Ok… Back to the hideout me and Pete made a few years ago… And then off to F.E.A.S.T…."

Shadow said as he flipped off a wall before launching another web line with practiced ease.

It was time for a new Shadow Spider… But neither he nor his brother knew about the coming storm.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I also want to point out Shadow is going to be Peter's younger brother and not adopted… As for why he's more joking? He's younger and likes to act young… I also want to point out he and his brother will have a rift between them down the line… Next chapter will be this Sunday and will show Shadow in his new suit and show more about him. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. New Shadow, same city

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Living in his Shadow. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York, Shadow's Hideout.)**

Shadow didn't like his 'Classic' suit, Peter did, but for Jayden, the simple lines of his blue suit were boring… Basic to him.

The one he worked on was Blue and Black…. The lines were sharper, more intricate, …. Higher tech.

He looked at the handiwork, the webs on the old customer were gone, making the legs, arms, face and some of the back black… The rest was a dark blue. It didn't seem world changing, but it would stand out way more.

"Pete, I'm going to head to F.E.A.S.T now… Got a new costume, you patch up the holes in yours yet?"

Jayden asked as he pulled his mask back on, the lines of the suit glowed blue and then dimmed.

"No, still at the lab…. Give Aunt May my best before I get there, ok?"

Peter asked from his end as Shadow chuckled as he leapt to the roof and crawled out the window before speaking.

"Don't worry, Pete, ill handle it…. Anyway, if your excuse me, I've got my own business to handle… Your forgetting I have my own rouges to handle…."

Shadow muttered as he launched a web and began swinging through the city.

"Yeah, I know, Hydro-Man, that Hob… Villain… A few, right?"

Peter asked as Shadow rolled his eyes and closed the call, he did have his own villains from the rouges gallery he and his brother seemed to have.

"My own villains… He forgot Shocker, Hammerhead and Beetle…. Hmm, I haven't seen Hammerhead since the Police raided his HQ… I guess he's gotten out of the City… Maybe…"

Shadow said as soon he arrived outside the F.E.A.S.T center, he slicked his hair back and zipped up the jacket he wore.

Jayden wore a red jacket with a black shirt under that and a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers… The colors clashed, but it wasn't like Jayden was trying to set a new fashion.

Jayden dropped into the back alley and walked to the front door before opening it and walking in.

F.E.A.S.T was a lot like he remembered it, food and water tables all over, shelter and tv, a kitchen in the back…

And if he was right, he would find his aunt and the owner of F.E.A.S.T: Martian Li, in the kitchen.

He walked until he found them there as she turned to face him after she got done talking to someone.

"Still trying to help everyone at once, Aunt May?"

Jayden asked as he hugged his aunt and smiled, he remembered when his Aunt first joined F.E.A.S.T, she hadn't changed much.

"No, that's what I have the others for… Good to see you, Jayden… Where's Pete?"

May asked as Jayden frowned a bit, he recovered and turned to face her yet again.

"With Dr. Octavius…. He said 'I love you' and all that… I can't stay long… Got to keep looking for work and all that…"

Jayden said, in truth, he didn't want to stay for long, he loved his aunt but the more he was here, the more he was reminded she WAS doing something, while he was barely earning enough cash to pay the bills.

Jayden turned and started to leave before May spoke up one last time.

"Jayden…. Don't ever think your never be as good as your brother… Please just remember that…. Your just as special as he is… Don't let that Parker Pride get to you."

May said as Jayden nodded and left, he passed by the crowd of people, missing his brother in the crowd of people at the door.

 **(1 hour later.)**

Shadow watched as the crew of Kingpin's thugs, there was 2 dozen and he frowned, Fisk might be locked away, but his empire was still around, he frowned at this.

"Spider-Man, you bump into any of Fisk's goons? I'm in one of his warehouses downtown, looks like their offloading guns…"

Shadow said as he decided to handle the 2 thugs in one go, he wanted to handle the crew himself.

He flipped and landed on one of the trucks, he flipped into the air and fired both of his web shooters at two of the thugs, nailing them to the trucks and alerting the others.

"Didn't you mother tell you it's not nice to play with guns?"

Shadow joked as the thugs charged at them, Shadow decided to call the police right after he dealt with the thugs.

"Guess that's a no… My bad, no manners…"

Shadow said as he charged at the thugs, he threw himself at the thugs, flipping off the head of one thug and kick flipping another, he slid under another thug and punched another in the chin, knocking him out.

Shadow didn't want to kill any of the thugs, but he used enough force to knock them out usually with single hits.

"You guys can give up, I don't think you want a headache… Unless it will teach you not to continue working for the jolly one when he's in jail…"

Shadow said as he looked at the 9 remaining thugs, he turned as one tried to shoot him only for Shadow to kick him, sending him skidding along the ground as he turned to two charging thugs.

A web-line and a tug were all it took to knock them out as they slammed to the pavement.

6\. Another thug swung at him and Shadow dodged it effortlessly before tossing the thug at two of his friends.

Another coating of webbing and they were taken out… 3 left.

Shadow motioned for the thugs to charge him which one did with a shield as Shadow slid under it before turning and spin kicking the man off his feet before tossing him into a pile of crates, they shattered and knocked the man out.

2 left, he fired web-lines at their chests and tugged, they flew at him as he caught them in either hand and slammed them to the ground, they were unconscious, but without permanent damage.

"Yuri, I just took down a group of Kingpin's thugs at a downtown warehouse…. All nicely ready for cells… I'm going back on patrol if you or Spidey need me."

Shadow said before he fired a web-line and flew away from the warehouse, a billboard showed a picture of Sable International.

Sable International… Led by Sable Sablinova of Symkaria… Shadow kept an eye on what they did, unlike his brother, Shadow was interested in them.

And he knew of their problems…. He got a text from his sibling, there was a construction site Fisk owned that Pete wanted him to check out, he would be there, he texted back and swung away.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, it isn't 2000 words… That will be Sunday… I also want to point out this story isn't going to rush things, but I wanted to get to get to the Demons soon… As for Sable? She and her men will be showing up soon... Shadow will have his own storyline in the game and such… Next chapter is Sunday and will show Shadow and Spider-Man fighting the Demons. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Constuction site clash

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Living in his Shadow. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York, Fisk Construction Site.)**

Shadow didn't sleep as much as Spidey did, he usually only slowed down enough to grab a little bit of food and then went on patrol… Another perk of Spider Powers.

After he and Pete had brought down Fisk, they had spun off to patrol the city and handle their lives.

The events of what his brother had told him had surprised him and yet annoyed him.

"Ok, so Pete did…. Run into his girlfriend… Ex, again, there's a new gang in town…. Pete busted up a Warehouse between said new gang and Fisk's men with the help of a cop, And Dealt with shocker… And all I've done is take down Fisk squads and fought Who was that guy calling himself… I can't remember… Anyway..."

Shadow muttered as he landed on a crane and tapped on his helmet, he missed those events but he wouldn't miss this.

"Taking Shocker down… One of my rouges… I can't believe it…"

Shadow said as he leapt onto a beam and tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"A few hours… A day or so, and you can't even let me in on all this stuff?"

Shadow said as Spidey turned from accessing the situation to turn to his brother.

"Sorry been busy… Downtown all good?"

Spidey asked as Shadow nodded, he and his brother patrolled and dealt with different parts of the city, Spider-Man handled Queens, Manhattan and most of the Northern Parts of New York.

Shadow handled everything south, Shadow looked and saw thugs in Chinese Theater masks.

"Who are the meatheads in masks?"

Shadow asked as Spider-Man wanted to tell him and weighed the option of telling him.

Then he decided it would be better to tell his brother everything after the problem was dealt with.

"Tell you at lunch after we take them down?"

He asked, Shadow nodded and tensed himself to launch himself into the air.

"Ok, I'll take out as many as I can without alerting the others… You move in and find in what you can… And we're compare intel…"

Shadow said before launching himself into the air before launching a web-line to one of the beams and sticking to it.

He saw a man with a mask below and fired a web-line and pulled the man to him before catching him and sticking him to the beam.

He crawled down a bit and saw another 3 standing over 2 of Fisk's men, he spotted a beam on a crane and fired both of his web-shooters at the beam before tugging, it turned and smacked all three thugs and knocked them down and launched himself off the beam he was on before firing his web-shooters and nailing both thugs and tying them down before slamming feet first into the final thug, slamming him to the ground and knocking him out.

"Hi there… Mind telling your friendly downtown Shadow Spider why the men with masks are doing here… Besides the obvious gang fight I've missed out on?"

Shadow asked as he dusted his arms off, he was a bit tired from having only 6 hours of sleep. He didn't want them to know that, however.

"They've been executing people on site left and right…. They want supplies."

The thug said as Shadow's eyes widened under his mask, he had run into a few of these thugs while dealing with Fisk's men.

"Ok…. Get yourself to safety… I know you work for Fisk, but if you get shot by these guys, you can't try and kill me later, right?"

Shadow joked as the thug nodded and ran, Shadow grappled to another beam and began to go higher into the site, if the thugs were assaulting Kingpin's men and sites for supplies, that meant they were preparing for something.

"Hey, Spider-Man, these mask thugs raided one of Kingpin's warehouses to get weapons, right?"

Shadow asked as he climbed, he stopped on the next floor before flipping unto the ground.

"Yeah, me and Officer Davis dealt with a raiding group last night…. Why?"

Spidey asked over the phone as Shadow grabbed a thug with a mask off the ground before wrapping him up and attaching him to the beam before dropping down and kicking another thug off his feet before webbing him to the ground.

"Ok, I just took out 5 on my end… I'm going to ask any of Fisk's men… Their taking hostages… Anything on your end yet?"

Shadow asked before he heard a shout in Mandurian before half a dozen or so of the Masked thugs rushed at him, 3 had glowing axe like weapons and the others had rifles.

Shadow decided to deal with the armed thugs first, he rushed them and fired his web-shooters at the thugs before using them to slam feet first into one of the thugs, he slammed into a pillar and was out of the fight.

He turned as one of the thugs nicked him with their club, it didn't damage his costume, but it did hurt a little

Shadow grunted and flipped onto the man's shoulders before tossing him into the other thug with a club, he turned and kicked the rifle out of a forth thug's arms before turning the hooked beam.

He ducked as the beam slammed into the thugs, knocking them out as Shadow turned and webbed down the two thugs he had knocked down when he threw one into the other.

"I took down 11 of these guys… I think the lower levels are out of thugs…. What about your end, Spidey?"

Shadow asked as he crossed his arms, these thugs were looking for more trouble… And if they were arming themselves, then he was worried about what would happen when they had what they wanted.

"Cleared out 2 floors… Big guy up here… Hang on, talking to Fisk."

Shadow heard before he zipped towards the upper level and flipped into the air before launching himself with another web-line to the crane.

"Fisk? What's buffet breath have to do with this? I thought he was in jail… And do these guys with Masks have a name? because calling them 'Thugs in masks' doesn't have the same ring to it."

Shadow said as he spotted a dozen or so thugs with Masks, one looked bigger then the others, Shadow would deal with him first.

"Demons, that's what MJ and Martin called them… Ill handle the hostages."

Spidey muttered as Shadow put in one last line before cutting the call.

"Ok, I'll handle the thugs…. Clear out the guys with guns first, ill handle the guys with axe and the guy who looks like he can bench press 2 tons worth of concrete."

Shadow said as he leapt to a beam above the thugs, he would alert the rest of the group by webbing the thug up… But he didn't care, he could overpower the rest of the thugs.

"Ready for taking out the last… Or at least most of these guys…. Take out the ones with guns, Ill handle the big guy…."

Shadow said as he looked around, he didn't have access to the same gear as his brother yet but he did have one other ability that his brother didn't.

Which was the ability to 'see' through other spiders and control them to a degree.

"Now."

Spider-Man said as he lunged and slammed into one of the thugs holding Fisk's men hostage, Shadow fired both of his webs at the large Demon before pulling him up and using his webs to slam the man into the beam before tossing him up and then webbing him to the same beam.

After this, he tugged the crane and knocked out 3 of the thugs before slamming into a forth.

That took out 5 of the 12 thugs and Shadow Spider and Spider-Man wasted no time in attacking them.

Shadow turned and roundhouse kicked a man coming to flank him before webbing the wrist of one of the Demons with the glowing axe and tugged.

It sliced through the rifle of 2 other Demon thugs and sent the man crashing into another of his group.

A few web shots were all it took to glue the 2 of them to the floor as Spidey slammed feet first into one of 2 thugs trying to shoot Shadow.

The man turned only to get a jab on the chin and he fell to the ground as Shadow spin kicked the other gunman, taking him out of the fight.

9 down, 3 to go.

"You guys really shouldn't have tried this…"

Shadow said as he dodged the last of the Demons with an axe before kicking him in the chin into the air.

Shadow followed him and slam dunked him to the ground with his webs, defeating him as he aimed another web-line at the last of the thugs while Spidey tossed a crate into the other one before kicking him in the chest.

"Sorry!"

Shadow said before he slammed feet first into the last of the thugs as Shadow dusted his hands off.

"Wouldn't mind if Yuri sent the Calvary…"

Shadow said as Spidey checked the phone he had, Shadow wasn't concerned with Fisk and more concerned with the chopper.

He fired a web-line at the upper floor and pulled himself to it, he was just in time to see a Demon with a glowing sword execute a Fisk Thug.

"NO!"

Shadow yelled as he launched himself at the man and tackled him as his brother arrived.

Another dozen thugs…. we're coming from one of the Spiders Shadow was watching.

Spidey tried to web the chopper down by webbing it to a transformer before a rocket from the chopper knocked him away.

This slammed into a crane as Shadow turned to help before the Demons reached the floor and charged Shadow and Spidey.

"Stop that chopper, I'll deal with the rest of the Demons."

Shadow said as he leapt at the Demons, Spidey turned to watch him before remembering the crane and zipped to catch it.

Shadow turned and watched his brother go before he turned and tossed a barrel at the thugs.

 **(20 minutes later.)**

Shadow slumped over a barrel as he pulled his mask off, the thugs were all defeated, some were webbed to the ground and some were webbed to walls.

"Pete, tell me you stopped that chopper…."

Shadow said as he fanned himself before pulling the mask back on, he brushed off his arms and dived off the construction site before he launched a web-line before starting to swing downtown.

"Yeah…. Going to a diner…. Chat?"

Shadow heard as he chuckled under his mask before answering.

"Yeah, be right there…. Just send a location."

Shadow said as he swung away, he looked back at the site, the Helicopters of the NYPD were surrounding the site.

 **(10 minutes later, Micks)**

"So, you got evicted, fought one of my rouges… And bumped into your ex… And helped a cop stop a raid on a warehouse…"

Jayden said crossed his arms and looked at his sibling, he and his brother were eating and for once, Jayden was glad he didn't have to ask his brother to pay for anything.

"Yes…. All that and the science stuff."

Peter said as Jayden popped another fry into his mouth and continued on his hamburger.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know Shocker more then you, I would have handled him… And MJ? The same MJ that dumped you a little bit before?"

Jayden asked as he finished off his food and wiped his mouth off as Peter nodded.

"Big brother, you are so hooked on that reporter, I honestly question if you are able to work without thinking of her…"

Jayden muttered as Peter rolled his eyes and looked at his sibling, Jayden got an alert on his phone saying there would be a ceremony for the officer who had helped Spidey.

"Says the guy who doesn't have a girlfriend yet…"

Peter slung back as Jayden rolled his eyes this time and turned back to his sibling.

"A. I want to enter a relationship with someone who doesn't need to be saved from a thug with a pistol…. And b….? At least I don't have an ex…. Mock me for not having a relationship yet, I'm not dealing with the baggage of a relationship… Nor do I have to worry about making ends meet."

Jayden said as Peter smiled at this and looked at his sibling.

"Yet, you don't have to yet… Your coming to the city hall ceremony, right?"

Peter asked and Jayden nodded at this as he looked out the window.

"Yes… But I'm not wearing a tux or anything… Someone has to keep a watch on the ceremony as a 'Spider-Man'… If these Demons are attacking construction sites in plain daylight, then they're probably going to go after the Ceremony, I just don't know how…"

Jayden nodded as his brother chuckled in amusement as Jayden dusted off his coat and stood up.

"Ok, this has been fun, but I have to deal with stuff, Pete…. See you around, big brother… And please stop fawning over your ex if you can… It isn't helping everyone…."

Jayden said as Pete watched his brother walked outside before he walked behind the building and changed into his suit.

"'I need a girlfriend', Pete…. I'll get a girlfriend when I have someone who can keep up with me and all that… That should be the last thing on your mind…"

Shadow muttered as he fired a web-line and swung away, he chuckled as he remembered he hadn't visited Micks since he and his brother were kids.

"Ok…. Time to get in some patrol done and then prepare for the parade that is coming…"

Shadow muttered as he swung through the town as he bounced off a building and cracked his neck and he launched another Web-line at another building as he swung through the town.

He wouldn't go after Fisk's men yet, they were busy dealing with the Demons… And they were the bigger threat right now…

"If these guys are busy laying siege to Fisk and his empire all over the city, then I should focus my attention on their operations for the moment…. Shadow, what do you have to do to get a break?"

Shadow asked as he flipped off another building in amusement. He had a bit more to do, and he would handle it.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know I skipped a lot of events, I won't do that again, but I wanted to get to the main part of the story…. As for Silver Sable and them? They will be showing up soon. Next chapter will Wednesday or next Saturday and will show Shadow dealing with the rally… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Sable comes to town

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Living in his Shadow. Enjoy the 2400-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York, City Hall.)**

Shadow was perched on a building when his Spider-Sense started going on.

He blinked and started looking around, all he could see was his brother, MJ, Jefferson's family, Jefferson himself, Norman…

And people who were starting to pull at their shirts, Shadow saw their skin was white like a photo and knew something was off.

"GET BACK!"

Shadow yelled as he fired a web at the man, he could tell what was going to happen, he saw his brother going after the same man he was, he saw Jefferson pushing the other man away.

But not even Spider-Man seemed to be fast enough, Shadow zipped out of the way at the last moment as a blast of light hit the entire street, another hit the stage as Shadow looked around in horror.

It looked like something out a movie, this couldn't be real.

But it was real, debris was everywhere, cars were tossed around like they were toys.

Shadow growled in anger, they would pay for this.

"Peter… I'm going to take out these guys…"

Shadow said, but got nothing, he looked and saw his brother was unconscious.

He growled, but contained himself, charging into battle wouldn't solve anything.

"Ok then…. Got to take them out stealthy…"

Shadow said as one of the Demons passed under him, he fired a web-line before smashing the man into the building and webbing him to the wall.

He started to crawl down the building, he could have sworn he saw a boy coming towards the stage.

He wasn't going to let anyone else get killed, he spotted another Demon preparing to execute a citizen, he fired a web, grabbed the man by the wrist and yanked him up before webbing him to the wall.

"First you bomb a rally, then you start executing innocent people? Ok, you're officially the worst gang I've ever dealt with… Even Kingpin wouldn't do this…."

Shadow muttered as he noticed he kid starting to sneak towards the stage.

"What are you doing, kid…."

Shadow asked as he followed his line of sight and found the body of officer Davis, motionless on the stage.

"Oh… Damn it…"

Shadow muttered in anger, he could guess who the kid was, he knew what it was like to lose family.

He couldn't do anything to help Davis… Something he hated, but he couldn't allow the Demons to hurt the kid, he would never forgive himself for letting him be hurt.

He saw the kid run up to his father, there was a Demon behind him.

The man readied himself to strike the boy when Shadow slammed into him feet first, tossing the man to the other Devils.

"You know, usually id have a snappy lame joke or cheesy one liner… But when you cowards start blowing up rallies and walking through the wreckage executing innocent people…. Well that just ticks me off…"

Shadow said as the kid looked at the hero in shock and awe as Shadow started down the half dozen armed Demons when a man walked up.

It was Martian Li, Shadow's eyes widened as he motioned for his men to leave as he turned and walked away.

"COWARDS! I HOPE YOU ROT FOR THIS!"

Shadow heard from a bystander as Shadow turned to the kid who was standing over the body of his father.

"Kid… I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

Shadow said as he looked around, the wounded by the blast would live, Police and EMTs were already breaking through the wreckage.

Shadow merely stood there, wondering why this would happen… Why Martin would do this.

And what the hell the city would do now.

 **(1 week later, funeral.)**

Shadow couldn't bear to look the funeral below him, it only made him Angier. 

There had to be something he had missed at the moment, something that could have prevented all of this.

He watched Norman hand the flag to Rio, Jefferson's widow if he remembered right, that made him frown even more.

He watched his brother go to talk to the boy whose name Jayden had learned was named Miles.

He turned and swung away, he took solace in the fact that he could stop the Demons from executing survivors and the fact that Li and his men had left.

But the fact that the cowards were allowed to slink into the shadows angered him… Majorly.

"You should have come to the funeral."

Shadow heard on his phone as he swung down another street.

"I should have done…. Something, Pete, Li just started trying to execute survivors left and right…. That isn't the Li we know…. But I'm done trying to play nice with the Demons… Even if I just met them."

Shadow said as he heard Peter sigh, Shadow turned onto another street and perched on the side of a building.

"If you're going out, id fill Yuri in… I'm going to check for anything the Demons control… Find out where they're going next…"

Shadow said as he checked his phone, Peter had sent a text of a location to check.

 **(10 minutes later, recycle center.)**

Spidey turned and saw his brother itching to fight, he was worried about him.

"About as good as any place to put the trash…"

Shadow hissed as he zipped to a post where 2 Demons worked on a truck, he fired a web shot at a crate before pulling the other Demon up and wrapping him up before pouncing on the other thug.

"You know we have lures and Web-bombs, right?"

Spidey said as Shadow nodded, Peter had rarely ever saw his brother this… Angered.

Another Demon turned the corner before Spidey tossed a web-bomb at him which stuck him to the wall.

"I want one of those…"

Shadow said as Spider-Man rolled his eyes and walked over towards the gate as he tried to open it.

"Door is locked like a bank vault…. Let me open it."

Spidey said as Shadow nodded and focusing on trying to find a spider to look through.

"I should have taken Li down… Then Davis wouldn't have died for nothing like this."

Shadow said as he heard Spidey deal with the fuse boxes.

"You can't blame yourself, there was no way either of us could have predicted that to stop it…"

Spidey said as Shadow opened his eyes.

"No guys ahead yet… Secondly, yes, I could have…. Their had to be something, like cutting off a road or, a clue we missed…"

Shadow said as the gate opened into a courtyard, Shadow turned to his brother.

"I'll deal with the Demons, you find the office."

Shadow said before leaping onto a beam as Spidey sighed, there was no reasoning with his brother when he was like this.

He crawled along the beam as he saw one of the Demons tugged off the ground before Shadow tackled another thug, the other 4 Demons charged him as Peter reached the door.

The last thing he heard before opening the door was a punch followed by a web bomb tying the thugs up.

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow knew he should have been quiet, shouldn't have drawn attention to himself, should have followed his brother in.

But he didn't want to, he knew it was reckless and impulsive to be acting this way.

But he didn't care, he remembered what had happened when he had let his guard down with his family.

He wouldn't be letting his guard down again.

"Every single Devil is going down…"

Shadow said as he charged another group of Devils, he flipped off another, slamming the man to the ground as he tugged himself to another Devil in midair, taking the man down as he turned and webbed another to the side of a recycling can.

He caught the hit from a man with an axe before kicking the man to the side and punching the last of the men in the gut, taking the group out.

He spotted three more and sighed, he fired web-lines at the two Devils on either side and tugged himself at them.

The two men with axes slammed into the ground as Shadow slammed feet first into the Devil, sending him rolling across the pavement as his gun rolled away from him.

"And stay down…."

Shadow said as he looked at the doors as a Demon with whips swung at them as both heroes swung out of the way.

Shadow charged the man from behind as Spidey charged him from the front, Shadow slid under the man and kicked him into the air before Spidey punched him down.

Shadow kicked up with both feet and sent the man into the air again as he slammed into a railing with his face, knocking him out.

"Took you long enough…. You find out anything?"

Shadow asked as half of 3 dozen Devils slid into the area, Shadow and Spidey sighed as Shadow turned to his brother.

"Tell me after this…"

Shadow said as he charged one of the groups, he fired a web-bomb as he flipped into the air, all but 4 of the group were taken out.

Shadow clipped a Devil with an axe in the chin before he grabbed a paint can and clipped another man with it.

He then turned and dodged a strike from an axe strike before he leaped at the man and twirled him around with his feet before tossing him into his friend, taking out the group.

He turned and used the momentum from the move to fire a web-shot at his brother who dodged it as it hit a Devil which Spidey elbowed, sending him crashing to the ground.

He fired a web- Bomb at the third group, taking them out as Spidey dodged the whips before punching the man before Shadow kicking him into an uppercut from his brother.

This finished off the Demons, Shadow turned to his brother and dusted off his hands.

"Ok, now what were you saying?"

Shadow said before he heard noise, he and his brother zipped away.

"Copy Silver Bird, proceeding to location."

Shadow heard as 2 soldiers in white combat gear repelled down the building and towards the Devils where one was rising.

"There's another one… Take off the safeties…"

The soldier said as Shadow breathed in awe.

"Sable Soldiers…"

Shadow muttered as the thugs approached the man and kicked him over.

"I'm executing this freak…"

One of the Sable Soldiers muttered as Spidey went to leap at them as Shadow panicked.

"No!"

Shadow said as the two agents were knocked down, Shadow turned to scold his older sibling when 4 more Agents rounded on him.

"SM 1 spotted…. SS 2 on the wall."

The Sable Soldiers said as Shadow landed in front of them.

"Can you ever let your words work first…?"

Shadow said as 4 balls hit behind them, Shadow heard the soldiers say something as his and his brother's spider senses went off.

A helicopter pulled up and Shadow looked up to see a woman clad in a white coat, white boats and a white shirt and pants drop out of the chopper.

His brother flipped out of the way, Shadow tried, but the woman got lucky and clipped him as she landed.

"Shadow!"

Spidey yelled as the woman looked at him in anger.

"Nice entrance, solid 8 out of 10."

Shadow heard from his brother as the woman watched the balls shoot out ropes with electricity coursing through them which shocked and took his brother down.

"Sable Sablinova… Princess of Symkaria… Silver Sable…"

Shadow said as he rose to his feet, Sable pointed one of her pistols at Shadow.

"Don't test me, Spider."

Sable said as Shadow held up his hands and turned to his brother.

"This is why I told you not to attack her men… I give up, I know who you are… What you can do."

Shadow said, the leader of the most powerful PMC on Earth was in front of him… And his brother had just ticked her off.

"Release them, they work with us."

Yuri said as Shadow turned his head to the Police Captain.

"He just attacked 2 of her soldiers… Way to go, big brother…"

Shadow said as Yuri explained things.

"Mayor Osborn paid for them."

Yuri said as Spider-Man turned to his brother in surprise.

"So, the Mayor has a pet army now?"

Spider-Man asked as Shadow rolled his eyes and turned to the PMC commander.

"You really want to insult the woman who can kick both our asses and has a private army?"

Shadow asked as Silver chuckled, her voice was like ice.

"Listen to your brother, Spider… Get in my way again… I will not be so lenient…"

Sable said as Yuri turned to the brothers to speak.

"Go, we're talk later."

Yuri said as Spider-Man motioned for his brother to follow him as he swung off.

"I'm staying, Yuri…. I don't have much better to do since the Devils bombed the rally…"

Shadow said as Sable motioned for her men to secure the facility.

"I know you… My brother doesn't…"

Shadow said as Yuri looked between the duo.

"Spider, come with me then…. If you are so willing to show my troops respect, you wouldn't mind telling me about these Devils."

Sable said as Shadow nodded and looked around.

"As long as you take them down, they killed innocent people, and they tried to execute survivors…"

Shadow said as Sable nodded as Yuri chuckled and walked to the car she had taken here.

"Ok, I'll leave you both to it."

Shadow heard as Yuri drove off, Shadow looked at Sable and lowered his guard, he wasn't being a fanboy because he wanted to bow to Sable, it was because he knew her and what she could do.

It was time to make some allies of his own.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know I skimmed the rally, Shadow helped Miles, that's all I saw him doing. Anyway, as for Shadow changing to be darker? Let's just say he took Uncle Ben dying hard… As for him being so willing to aid Sable? I will explain more next chapter but he respects her… Next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show Shadow talking to Sable and some of the aftermath of this battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Partnership

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Living in his Shadow. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York, Sable Base.)**

If there was one thing Jayden knew to be fact now, it was that Sable didn't waste any time in getting her troops set up around the places she had been deployed through.

"Again."

Sable said as Shadow balanced on the chair with two of Sable's men behind her at the moment.

"The group is called the Demons, they are from what me and Spider-Man discovered, led by a man called 'Mr. Negative...' Also known as Martin Li… What we attacked was one of his staging locations and we are trying to determine what he will attack next…"

Shadow said as the Silver eyed PMC leader looked at Shadow, trying to gauge him.

"Why are you so willing to help me when Spider-Man isn't?"

She asked, Shadow considered how to answer the question.

He could say he knew what she could do, but she would chuckle and dismiss that, he could claim he wanted to team up but that was stupid.

Then he had it, he balanced on the chair like he would the edge of a building.

"They bombed a rally, Sable… People died, I thought these guys were just thugs at the time, people who the police could handle with some help… Just another gang looking to take over a power vacuum made when Kingpin fell…. And I was wrong… Gangs don't bomb rallies, they don't try and execute civilians who saw them… These are terrorists…. And I want to bring them down… Hard."

Shadow hissed, he was surprised by the amount of venom in his voice.

Then again, he was angry before, Sable nodded as she looked into the lenses of Shadow's mask.

She smiled and motioned for her men to leave.

"I have a proposal for you then…"

Sable said as a report came into the camp/base.

"Epsilon outpost, what is your position?"

Shadow heard as he rolled his eyes before looking at Sable who smiled.

 **(4 Minutes later.)**

Shadow led a convoy of Sable cars and trucks as he climbed up a building to see a shootout between 4 of Sable's Soldiers and a group of Devils.

He narrowed his eyes under his mask, he fired a web-line and pulled out of the devils off the building and flung him into the air before webbing the man to the building.

He climbed to the building as one of the wounded Demons collapsed as Shadow flung himself into the air before webbing 2 of the Demons to the ground as he faced the other 4 as 4 of Sable's men climbed to the ledge, 2 with clubs and 2 with Rifles.

"C'mon guys, you seriously are starting to get on our nerves…. My nerves mostly, their just my unofficial backup…"

Shadow said as the Demons rushed the group, Shadow decided to deal with the Demons with guns as he spun into the air and roundhouse kicked a Demon before firing a web which webbed the man down before firing a Taser web which took down another Demons.

He turned to see the club wielding Sable Agents taking out the other 2 Demons, arresting them.

"You guys don't mess around, do you?"

Shadow asked as one of the agents shook his head no as Shadow put his hand to his ear.

"Sable… So, what do you mean by me being your 'Unofficial Commander?'"

Shadow asked as the Princess laughed before answering as Shadow turned to see the agents besides him moving the Demons away.

"I want to move my troops into the city and take out the Devils… Since I can't operate on my own, I need another to operate in my place… Since your willing to cooperate and assist me, I will make you my unofficial second in command…. We will see if your good enough to join the ranks of my company…. Shadow."

Sable said as Shadow blushed under his mask as he turned to the soldiers behind him.

"You guys good if I go to look for more Demons?"

Shadow asked as one of the Soldiers nodded as Shadow went to swing away.

"I keep you updated on the Demons… But I do also have some other stuff to handle in the meantime…. Hero stuff and all that."

Shadow said as Sable was silent for a second before answering as Shadow flipped off the web, ran along a way and then leapt onto a roof.

"Keep me updated then, Sable out."

Sable said as the call went silent as he rolled his eyes and chuckled as he looked down on the city

"Ok, I know Peter is going to look into the Demons himself… I should do my own research…. First, I need to find a warehouse… And I think I know just how to find one."

Shadow said as he looked up at the construction sites lining the sky.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is really short, the reason I did that was because I wanted to set up next chapter… As for Sable and Jayden/Shadow Spider? They will grow closer as the story goes on… I also want to point out Shadow will change a bit as he faces his owns villains… Next chapter is next week on Sunday maybe or the week alter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. A chat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Living in his Shadow. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York, NYPD.)**

Yuri jumped when Shadow landed on the balcony she was on.

"Morning."

Shadow stated as Yuri blinked and looked at the street where 2 Sable Trucks were parked below her.

"Morning…. So, working with Sable, I see?"

Yuri asked as Shadow shrugged, his black, red and blue outfit looked more colorful than usual.

"You could say that…"

Shadow said before flipping and landing on a table umbrella and looking down at the Police Captain.

"You wanted me for something? Spidey isn't tear the demons and Fisk and his thugs to shreds since the bombings?"

Shadow asked as Yuri frowned, Shadow was being direct, blunt and a bit militaristic…

Sable couldn't have been helping him more than a partnership? Could she?

"I've been hearing reports of Spider-Man busting up a few Demon Warehouses up city…. I know you usually do the south, but…"

Yuri started to say as Shadow blinked, his lenses contracted a little, showing he was thinking as the Sable Agents entered the room behind Yuri.

"Does he need help? Sable needs me to help a raid on a Demon Warehouse that holds a key to finding what happened to the Demon Leader…. Wait…"

Shadow Spider said as he clicked the side of his mask, information appeared on his lenses.

"Hmm… Damn… Yuri, got to go, just got a lead on the Demons I got to get cracking on… You need me, call Sable or well… Me directly…"

Shadow said before flipping off the wall, firing a web-line and vanishing down the road as Yuri watched the super hero vanish around the corner.

"Sable and…. What!?"

Yuri thought out loud as she left to go handle the NYPD handling the Demons.

 **(MJ apartment's rooftop.)**

Spider-Man watched Shadow land on a rooftop 2 houses away as he leaned on a water tower.

"You seriously let your ex crawl through Tombstone's gang just for some documents?"

Shadow asked when Spidey flipped onto the roof, Shadow watched MJ come out to watch her and frowned.

He hadn't met MJ out of being Shadow Spider, she knew nothing about him besides him being another Spider-Man.

And Shadow wanted to keep it that way, he didn't hate the girl, but he didn't like her need to get involved in things she couldn't handle… Which MJ seemed to do on a daily basis.

"What, no 'happy to see you, big brother?', you've been gone for 2 days and you've only shown up to deal with NYPD problems 3 times… You get a job or something?"

Spidey asked as Shadow stood up and leaned on the watetower some more, his brother had always wanted him to get a job, and he was takking being a hero seriously.

"Maybe I did… You didn't answer my question, you could have just sent the infor to me over E-mail if you were busy… You know my costume has acess to the internet…. Li has connections to Osborn?"

Shadow asked, his brother nodded, Shadow sighed and he turned around before punching the metal.

"Great, the man who bombed a city rally is connected to the mirror of the city… Great, and then we will have Sandman coming in and making sand castles on the shore…. Lovely…"

Shadow said as Spidey watched his brother, his brother was always more playful, he was never this… Serious….

Something had to change over the past few days….

"I'm going to find some evidence, I guess you and her are going to… Do your thing…"

Shadow said as Spidey shrugged, he would have thought his brother would have been eager to work together.

Had Shadow had something happen to him over 2 days?

Shadow went to jump before his brother grabbed his wrist, he turned to look at Spidey.

"What? I want to track down Li before he does soething dangerous again… He already bombed a rally… That's going too far…."

Shadow stated, Spidey let his brother go as he leapt off the building and swung away, he stopped in mid air to look at his brother before swinging around a corner.

"What happened to him?"

Spidey asked as he blinked and went to walk back to MJ, he didn't know what had gotten into his brother… But he did know it scared him.

And he didn't know what to do… And that scared him more.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this took place when MJ went to spy on Tombstone… As for Jayden changing? He is becoming more mature as he works with Sable… Next chapter will be next, next week and will show Shadow working with Sable and Spidey. Until next week, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. The break-in

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Living in his Shadow. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York.)**

Another of the Demons went down from a roundhouse kick from Shadow as he turned to Spider-Man.

"So… Explain to me what we are doing here?"

Shadow asked as he flipped onto a railing before web zipping to the elevator which he pried the doors open.

"The guy here knows something about Devil's Breath… And I need to know what it is…."

Spider-Man put in as Shadow zipped above his brother before stopping to pull a Devil out and then webbing him to the wall as he did so.

"And you couldn't just talk to Sable? Your acting like Cat…. You can't just bust in here and do what you need to do, Spidey…"

Shadow said as he let Spidey pass him before he crawled up behind his brother before grabbing the rifle of another Devil who stood in an elevator door before tossing him away and then webbing him by the leg to the ceiling.

"You mean the same Sable who shot at us when she showed up? No thanks, I'd like to tackle this on my own…"

Spidey said as he webbed a Devil by the head and then pulled him down by the Web-Line before nailing him to the wall as Shadow swung up, grabbed a beam in the shaft and then kicked the Devil there in the face.

He tossed the man up which slammed into another Devil as he swung up and webbed both of them to the wall behind them.

"And not even Yuri knows about what happened here… Seriously? I want to take out the Devils as well… Especially after what happened to the city hall thing… But charging in web shooters blazing isn't going to help us…. I'm going to find a way to his room another way…. You go up this way…"

Shadow said before swinging himself into an elevator door before closing the doors as he put his fingers to his ear.

"Sable, top floor, the Demons are headed to the top store… You want me to wait for more backup before I head up there?"

Shadow reported as Sable answered over Shadow's mask as Shadow ran down the hallway, flipping onto the ceiling to pass a Demon whom he grabbed by the back and then webbed to the ceiling.

"No, get the Demons on the top floor cleared out and then get going… I've already sent a wave of my men to secure the target…. Anything I should be worried about?"

Sable asked as Shadow opened a window and then flipped out before webbing himself to the wall and climbing up the walls towards the top penthouse.

"They've locked down the entire elevator bank… Rifles and all that… I think they have the entire building locked down as well but I can't tell from where I am… I'm going to the top floor… Ill tell you when I have the Demons cleared out…"

Shadow said as he stopped on the floor below where he needed to be.

"Good luck, Shadow… Sable out…"

Sable said as Shadow shot out a mine before flipping into the stairwell before he flipped over the railing before firing a Web-Line to the ceiling before webbing himself to the top floor.

"Shadow out… Ok, backup is on the way…. I have something to deal with and now we can finally deal with the Devils the way I want to deal with them…."

Shadow said as he opened the door and was greeted by a hail of gunfire.

Guarding the door to the penthouse was a squad of the Demons with assault rifles, Shadow sighed and clenched his right fist.

He shifted through the options on his Web-Shooter to the burst function before throwing himself into the hallway and then firing a burst of web shooting, nailing the Demons to the walls.

Shadow brushed off his suit before he walked through the door, he leapt to the ceiling as soon as he entered the room.

There were Demons patrolling, all looking for a disturbance as Shadow saw Spider-Man enter through the elevator.

"Glad you could join the party, big brother…"

Shadow said as he webbed the Demon below him to the ceiling before watching as Spidey grabbed a Demon by the rifle and then flung him up.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know I skipped past the elevator part, I want to point out this version of the games events will be different… I also want to point out Spidey is with Black Cat in this game and not MJ… Next chapter will be on next, next week and will show Shadow and Spidey rescuing the doctor… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Picking Sides

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Living in his Shadow. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York.)**

One of the Demons slammed into a table before Shadow flipped over a sword wielding Demon and webbing him to the railing.

"Man, you guys suck…"

Shadow muttered before a Demon swung a punch at him, his fist was grabbed and he was swung into the ceiling before being webbed to the ceiling as Spider-Man dropped down and drop kicked the last of the Demons into the wall, slamming him into the pillar on the wall and knocking the man out.

"I think we should go for now, he's safe and…"

Shadow started to stay before the door behind him opened and a squad of Sable Agents charged in, Shadow cursed as Sable walked out from the middle of the group.

"And Sable is coming… Good timing…"

Shadow muttered as Sable looked at Shadow and then Spider-Man.

"What is… Shadow, are you?"

Spidey asked as Shadow nodded as Sable turned to the man in the office and pointed a finger at him.

"Take him to safety and lockdown the building… I see I was right to trust you, Shadow… You may go… Spider-Man, your friend is a lot more helpful then you are with assisting my job…"

Sable said as Shadow leapt to an open window as Spidey turned to him.

"You're working with the lady who SHOT at us? Who tried to kill us?"

Spidey asked as Shadow turned to him, the Sable Agents were already moving the scientist to the roof, Shadow would learn what they knew when Sable sent it to the computer built into his mask.

"Li bombed a rally and executed innocent people, Spidey… If Sable is going to bring him down before more people get hurt… Then I'm siding with her… Police aren't enough, Spidey… And I trust her…"

Shadow said before he flipped out of the window and fired a web-line as he swung away, Spidey watched him go, sighing at this, he would have to talk to Jayden sooner or later.

 **(With Shadow.)**

Shadow flipped off one of the building and landed on a building as he cracked his neck and leaned down, watching a few Sable trucks rolling down the street, Sable had brought hundreds of her troops to the city.

He swung down the street, Spidey would no doubt be coming to find him… He had no intention of arguing with his brother at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Pete… But I chose this… And I will follow through with this…. I have to fight with Sable, it's the only way I'm going to deal with the Demons… And I'm going to deal with them the best way I know how…"

Shadow muttered before he leapt off the building, shot a web-line off and swung away, he felt eyes on him as he swung down the street, there was people who knew he was working with, some pledged support for that, thinking he was finally taking something seriously, that he was helping them as best as he could.

And then there was people angry with him, disgusted with the fact that he had sided with soldiers who hadn't been born in the city, he didn't care about them, didn't care if they hated him, people were dead because of the Demons, they had to be taken down for good before they hurt more people.

"Necessary evil… This is what this is, necessary evil… I don't have time to care what they think right now… Stopping Li is the most important thing that matters right now… I have to deal with the Demons… Dealing with the fallout can happen later, for now… There's things to do."

Shadow stated as he landed on a Sable truck, he looked at the driver who looked at him to wonder who had landed on the truck.

"You headed to one of Sable's bases? That's where I'm headed to deal with talking to Sable."

Shadow asked, he got a nod in response as Shadow nodded and sat down on the truck, he would wait and get off when they reached the base, he had to talk to Sable.

Little did he know he'd be dealing with his brother when he reached the base, that Spidey would be looking for that scientist… And they would be there… Shadow would see them tonight.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, for now, this is the last chapter, I have other stories to deal with and I don't have much time to deal with this story… I will be posting a chapter here and there… But right now, this will be the last chapter in this story… Until next chapter down the road, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
